


The Meanest Man Around

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [129]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jensen, Possessive Jared, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could have Jared as an important Alpha businessman who everyone thinks is a mean guy (he tends to yell a lot and fire about two people a day). His employees know that he has a mate but they think that he is abusive to them or mistreats them. At an important event Jared brings Jensen (his mate) along and everyone is surprised by how nurturing and adorable Jared is to his adorable, pregnant mate Jensen. After the event they go home together and have hot, pregnant, possessive (from Jared), sex toy, begging sex. Feel free to make Jared as possessive as you'd like! Thank you in advance. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meanest Man Around

**Author's Note:**

> i know that the sex toy part was short but i focused on the mean boss part. Also i can't even describe how much i loved this prompt and i want to write it a million times
> 
> there is also a sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4258959) and a third part [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4613631)

**Prompt** : I was wondering if you could have Jared as an important Alpha businessman who everyone thinks is a mean guy (he tends to yell a lot and fire about two people a day). His employees know that he has a mate but they think that he is abusive to them or mistreats them. At an important event Jared brings Jensen (his mate) along and everyone is surprised by how nurturing and adorable Jared is to his adorable, pregnant mate Jensen. After the event they go home together and have hot, pregnant, possessive (from Jared), sex toy, begging sex. Feel free to make Jared as possessive as you'd like! Thank you in advance. :D

 

When Jared Padalecki walked into the room, everyone fell silent. His eyes narrowed, looking for the slightest mistake. Even a crooked tie could get you under the force of Padalecki’s fury. And when the door to his office closed, everyone let out a collective sigh. If Padalecki only fired one person, it was a good day. On a bad day, half the office would leave in tears.

He had more bad days than good days.

Padalecki was one of the most powerful Alphas in the city. He was rich, powerful, and scary. The world knelt before him and Padalecki took advantage of it. No one could deny that he didn’t work hard to get here and there was no doubt he cared about his business. Whether or not he cared about the employees working underneath him was another story.

Emily was hanging out by the water cooler, talking to Carol and Jackson. “So, the Cowboys had a game last night,” Jackson said. “I swear, if I have to hear Tony Romo talk about his poor, injured back one more time I’m gonna lose it.”

“He whines more than my two-year-old nephew,” Carol agreed. “Oh, no, I tweaked my spine! Lord help me!”

The three of them laughed. Emily really liked her coworkers. When Padalecki was shut away in his office, they all got along well and it was actually an enjoyable job. When the door opened and the beast appeared, every movement had to be purposeful and accurate. But for now, with the door shut tight, Emily could enjoy the company of her friends.

“Did you hear about Padalecki’s mate?” Carol whispered.

Emily’s eyes widened. “He has a _mate_?”

“And not just a beta,” Carol continued. “He mated an _omega_.”

“Poor thing,” Emily murmured. “I can’t imagine a sweet, defenseless omega under an alpha like Padalecki.”

Jackson sighed. “He probably beats his mate. I can imagine the omega tied up, practically a slave to Padalecki. He probably cooks all Padalecki’s meals and is never rewarded.”

A somber air settled over them. “If only we could help him.”

The three of them jumped when the familiar door slammed. “Jacobson! Get in my office right the _fuck_ now!” Padalecki yelled. Everyone scrambled to their seats except Eric Jacobson, who walked towards the office wringing his hands, his face white.

*

There was the obligatory Holiday Party every year, December 22nd exactly. It was technically “optional”, but attendance was “encouraged.” Padalecki always came for just 30 minutes, chatted with some of the partners, and then left after a single glass of champagne. The party really began as soon as the door closed behind Padalecki.

Emily was sitting at a table with Carol and Jackson, as usual, when a pregnant man entered the hall. He was huge and looked like he was going to pop any second, and the look on his face was soft and happy. The unmistakable sweet scent of omega filled their nostrils. He looked around and Emily didn’t think he knew anyone at the party. He may have wandered in on accident.

Emily went over to see if he was lost. “Hi!” She greeted. “I’m Emily, this is Carol and Jackson.” She pointed at her two tablemates.

He extended his hand. “Jensen.”

“Do you work for the company?” Carol asked.

Jensen shook his head. “Oh no, I’m here for my mate. I’ve never been here in the past because I don’t like big groups. I’m happy I came though. It’s so nice and festive.”

He was adorable. “Where is your mate?” Emily asked.

“He’s supposed to be getting me a drink.” Jensen patted his pregnant belly. “His babies want it.”

“Sure, blame it on the babies,” A deep voice said. All three employees froze with the appearance of their boss. Jensen shoved Padalecki lightly and they froze for the fallout. No one would push Padalecki and live to tell the tale, especially this gentle omega. Padalecki didn’t do anything except chuckle and pull Jensen against him. His arms wrapped around Jensen’s waist to settle on his pregnant stomach. “That’s all I hear from you now. ‘Jared, buy me ice cream! The babies want it!’ Here’s your stupid sparkling cider.” Padalecki handed him a crystal glass.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You’re insufferable. You knocked me up, now deal with your cranky mate. Come on, lets mingle.” He flashed a bright smile at Emily. “It was nice meeting you, Emily.”

Padalecki smiled at Jensen and Emily almost fainted. He had deep dimples and endless affection in his eyes directed at his mate. He rubbed his nose against Jensen’s in an Eskimo kiss. “I love my cranky mate.”

“I know.” Jensen leaned up and kissed him gently. “I want to meet your workers, Jay. You never introduce me.”

“I want to keep you all to myself,” Padalecki replied. He nipped Jensen’s nose and the omega giggled. Padalecki sipped at his drink and winced. “Why can’t I have champagne? _I’m_ not the pregnant one.”

“Solidarity,” Jensen explained, sipping at his cider. “And I told you, you _can_ drink champagne, but you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”  
“You’re a spoiled brat,” Padalecki teased. His arms looped around Jensen in a possessive way. The embrace screamed “this is my omega, aren’t you jealous?”

Everyone in the room had matching expressions of shock. _This_ alpha was doting and sweet and absolutely cherished his pregnant omega. There was no way this was the same man that made other alphas quake in their boots, the same one who this very morning fired two betas and made his secretary cry.

Padalecki wasn’t treating his mate they way anyone in the office thought. There was not a trace of abuse on Jensen, and his effortless teasing indicated he had no fear of the alpha. It was one of the truest loves Emily had ever seen. Padalecki was tender and affectionate.

It just didn’t _fit_.

Jared had a permanent smile on and kept one hand on the small of Jensen’s back as they walked around the room. Every few seconds he’d lean down and kiss Jensen. He cradled his face in his huge palms and touched Jensen like he was a precious treasure. When Jensen ran out of cider, he held the glass out for Jared to get him more. They’d made their way back to Emily so she approached Jensen.

“He’s so different,” Emily commented. “I mean, different than he is in the office.”  
“Jared thinks the best boss is a cold, distant one,” Jensen said. “I suppose he’s done something right, considering his name is all over town.” He smiled at the three of them. “He’s really a wonderful, sweet guy. Just… don’t be too hard on him. I know he’s mean sometimes, but he really only wants to be the best so he can support me and our babies.” Padalecki waved at Jensen. “Well, I’m off. Nice talking to you.”  
“You too,” Emily mumbled faintly.

**

“They’re all terrified of you,” Jensen told Jared, sliding into the car. “When you came over to me I thought they were going to wet their pants.”  
Jared laughed and wrapped one arm around Jensen, the other on the wheel. “I’m a powerful alpha. People quake in fear. It’s a good feeling.”

“I told them you were a big sweetie inside,” Jensen said.

Jared pouted. “You’re going to undermine my entire empire.”

When they pulled into the driveway, Jared had his mouth on Jensen’s before the door was fully closed. “God, my sweet omega. Their eyes were all over you, eating you alive.” He ran his hands over Jensen’s stomach. “But you’re _my_ omega and those are _my_ children growing in your stomach.”

“Yours,” Jensen agreed easily.

“They all think I abuse you,” Jared said. “I hear the murmurs at the office. ‘Poor omega’, they say. ‘Jared must keep him locked up.’ I hate those rumors. I hate that those people don’t believe I cherish you and treat you like a prince.”

“I don’t give a fuck what they think and neither should you,” Jensen mumbled. They landed on the bed. “After tonight, they’ll all know how you treat me though. We really played that up.”  
“I want them to know how much I love you,” Jared said. “And how that I would crush anyone that laid their hands on you.” He kissed Jensen fiercely. “And I love the way you blush whenever I kiss you and your happy smile when I tell you I love you.”

“You big sap.” Jensen always felt self-conscious when he was naked. His belly was huge and although Jared promised it made Jensen even more beautiful he still felt fat.

“I love you,” Jared repeated. “You are my greatest treasure.”

“More than your precious business?” Jensen teased.

“More than a thousand businesses,” Jared said. “I could lost all my money and power but I’d never be truly bankrupt until I lost you.”

“God, I love you so much,” Jensen said. “I love you so much, alpha.” His natural lubricant was started to drip from his ass and Jared growled. He forced his head between Jensen’s legs and licked at his hole. Jensen squeaked and bucked. “Alpha!”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned. He continued eating Jensen out until he was about to come. He pulled away and reached under the bed to grab Jensen’s favorite toy. “Someday I want to fuck you with this and my cock inside you.”  
“You’re fucking evil,” Jensen said. He moaned as Jared slid the vibrator in and turned it on. He squirmed and writhed on the bed; Jared angled the vibrator so it was pressing against Jensen’s prostate. “Please, Jay, I want to come!”

“You’re my omega,” Jared said. “You were mine from the moment I claimed you and I’m _never going to let you go_.”

“Promise?” Jensen panted. His hips bucked at a particularly strong vibration and his cock drooled.

“Promise.” Jared sucked Jensen’s cock into his mouth and the omega came with a cry.

“Thank you,” Jensen said.

Jared nuzzled his neck and kissed his claiming bite. “I’m still going to fuck you.”  
Jensen spread his legs. “Can you walk the talk, Alpha?”

Jared grinned and slid the vibrator out. He threw it across the room and ignored the sound of glass breaking. His cock entered Jensen and his hands clamped across Jensen’s pregnant stomach. “I fucking love you.”

“Fuck me!” Jensen cried. “Come on, Jared!”

Jared’s thrusts were hard but his grip on Jensen’s belly was gentle. Jensen’s slick drizzled on the bed. “You’re so amazing,” Jared grunted. “If you weren’t pregnant now I’d knock you up again.” He pulled out until the tip of his cock remained and then shoved back in. “Am I hurting the babies?”

“The _babies_ are _fine_!” Jensen yelled. “Now fuck me!”

Jared happily obliged his mate, enjoying the tight feel of Jensen’s ass. He felt his knot forming and his pace increased. “Jensen, Jensen, _Jensen_!” His knot started to inflate and Jared slid in one last time before it tied them together. His come flooded Jensen’s insides and the omega shrieked through a second orgasm.

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared sighed. “That was amazing.”  
“Hm,” Jensen purred. “Cuddle me, you big mean alpha.”

Jared smiled and wrapped himself around Jensen. “You know I’d chop my hand off before hitting you, right? I could never abuse you. You know that, don’t you?”

Jensen scratched behind Jared’s ear the way he liked. “Of course, baby.”

“Okay,” Jared said. “Good.” He rested one hand on top of Jensen’s belly. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“I can’t believe you knocked me up with triplets,” Jensen groaned. “On your first try.”

“If I do anything, I do it the best,” Jared said smugly. Jensen was too tired to come up with a clever retort and just snuggled into his mate.

**

On Monday, Emily watched Jared stroll into the office looking cool and controlled as always. By noon he’d sent one alpha home crying and the rest of the office scared to breathe too loudly. She couldn’t get mad at him though, not when she knew how good of a person Jared really was. The look on Jensen’s face when Jared’s arm was around him was too special and loving for Jared to really be the horrible satanic alpha so many people around him believed. Jensen had proved them all wrong. 

 


End file.
